This invention relates generally to power supplies for portable or mobile electronics equipment, and, more specifically, to portable power supplies including battery storage.
Use of a wide variety of portable electronic devices is increasing rapidly. One class of such devices includes notebook computers, electronic organizers, sophisticated calculators, and the like. Another class of such devices includes video cameras and other video equipment. Telecommunications products, such as telephones, telefax machines, and the like, are increasingly being used in portable form. Various other types of portable electronic equipment also find widespread use, including radios, television sets and the like. In all such equipment, the power is supplied by batteries, either in a replaceable, non-rechargeable form or of a rechargeable type. The batteries are usually contained within each piece of equipment itself, or in a battery pack that is removably attached to the equipment. An auxiliary low voltage DC power input receptacle is generally always provided. Any internal rechargeable battery is charged by supplying power through the same input receptacle. An external power supply is usually required to interconnect such a receptacle with available AC house current is supplied
Since there is very little standardization of battery and power supply requirements, it becomes very inconvenient when a user is carrying more than one piece of equipment at a time. Each such piece of equipment can require its own special type of battery or battery pack and/or external operating or recharging power supply. It can be very awkward to have to carry separate battery packs and/or power supplies for each of several pieces of portable electronic equipment. Further, if the user desires to be able to operate or recharge each of several pieces of equipment from more than one source, such as from both AC house current and a car battery, for example, it may be necessary for the user to carry two or more separate power supplies and/or types of interconnecting cables for each piece of equipment. There is very little standardization in both the electrical and mechanical (types of plugs, etc.) interfaces with external power supplies.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an external power supply for such equipment that overcomes these disadvantages to the user.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a power supply that is adaptable for use with a wide variety of types of portable electronic equipment and various types of power sources.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a power supply for portable electronic equipment in a form that is easy to carry and use.